


Her

by Emony



Series: Dear Neela [8]
Category: E.R.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emony/pseuds/Emony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He watched her sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her

**Author's Note:**

> First posted 12 November 2005

He watched her sleep, her hair dark against the blanket. He waited for her to open her big brown eyes. He'd turned his music off, knowing he shouldn't wake her. Her hands moved in her sleep, he'd never known something so simple could bring him so much joy. He smiled, a smile he reserved for her and her only.

The door behind him opened quietly.

"Ray?"

"Yeah?"

"She's not going anywhere, and you need your sleep too."

He turned and smiled another smile. He took one last look and left, taking Neela's hand in his own and heading to bed.


End file.
